El reemplazo
by WerewolfMazuko117
Summary: Silver es experimentado y habil francotirador, pero e su nueva mision, fue asignado como un reemplazo, podra soportar la idea, ¿que pensara de quien le quito lugar? ¿sus setinmientos afectara la mision?


El reemplazo.

Sector 851, sistema Andros, galaxia Kardagakure

En este sector, una fragata de la MGSC (Mobius Guardians Space Command), Wind Edge, viaja hacia su destino, al sector 852, dentro de ella, viaja los "Ultímate Chaos", las fuerza militar mas grande de Mobius y sus colonias, solo superados por los ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Trooper) y por los legendarios Spartans-II.

Comedor de Wind Edge.

Los UC disfrutaban del almuerzo, entre ellos había un camaleón de color púrpura, que seguía a un peculiar zorro amarillo de 2 colas, justo antes de que el camaleón púrpura tomara asiento, el zorro miro al fondo del comedor y vio a un grupo muy peculiar, decidió ir a comer con ellos.

¿Qué crees que haces Tails? – pregunto el camaleón.

¿Qué, solo me uniré a ellos? – respondió Tails refiriéndose al grupo.

Son Helljumpers, todos ellos son ODST del escuadrón Alpha Quetzalcóatl, son un nivel superior al nuestro – explico el camaleón mientras seguía sentado.

Vamos Espio, no pasara nada – dijo Tails, que insistía en ir con ellos.

Ya dije que no, ahora regresemos – dijo Espio mientras lo jalaba del uniforme de regreso a la mesa.

¡Oye, espera, suéltame! – se quejaba Tails, pero Espio lo ignoraba.

Mientras, en la mesa de los ODST, estos discutían sobre un tema importante.

No puedo creer que tendré que cuidar de un novato, no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia de ser la niñera de un principiante – se quejaba un erizo plateado sentado en la ventana de la fragata.

Cierto, tu nunca has tenido paciencia para nada que no sea tu mismo – comento un halcón verde.

Tu cállate Jet, debo recordarte que soy el mejor francotirador de nuestra generación, yo no fallo, nunca fallo – dijo Silver con algo de arrogancia.

Eres insoportable Silver, la única razón por la que te toleramos es porque eres el único francotirador decente que tenemos, además no eres tan bueno, apuesto que el novato es mejor que tu – dijo el erizo verde sentado junto a Jet.

Cuida tus palabras Acid, será mejor que te calles – lo amenazo Silver.

Jet estaba a punto de hablar, cuando llego un erizo azul con una bandeja de comida.

¿Por qué mejor no se callan ambos?, prefiero matar moscas con un bate de baseball que a seguir oyéndolos discutir – dijo el erizo azul mientras tomaba asiento.

Al fin, alguien cuerdo en esta mesa, gracias Sonic – dijo Jet.

De nada – agrego Sonic.

Aun así, no necesitamos un reemplazo – dijo Silver molesto.

Pues, detesto ser el de las malas noticias Silver, pero tu serás el respaldo – dijo Sonic luego se comió un Chilidog.

¿SOY EL REMPLAZO? – grito Silver enojado.

Todos en el comedor pudieron oír el reclamo de Silver, Sonic solo lo ignoro, unos segundos más tarde, ya nadie los veía.

Y el tirador principal, será un Spartan – dijo Sonic antes de echarse un último bocado a lo que quedaba de su almuerzo.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron sorprendidos, en especial Silver, ya que nunca había visto a un Spartan en acción.

Así es señores, la misión se intensificó, apúrense, en una hora iremos a la sala de comando del capitán a que nos den los datos de la misión – dijo Sonic mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se llevaba su plato.

Tranquilo Silver, siempre hay una primera vez para todo – le dijo Sonic antes de irse.

No puede ser, yo, ¿un remplazo? – se cuestionaba Silver a si mismo.

Una hora más tarde, los cuatro ODST, con sus trajes, formados ante un erizo negro con franjas rojas en sus púas, mejor conocido como capitán Shadow, líder al mando de la fragata.

Como verán, a mi lado está el Spartan -171, será su oficial de rango durante esta misión – informaba el capitán Shadow.

Se que no es nada usual, y están al tanto de la capacidad de los Spartans, pero esta misión es de suma importancia y el rango de fallo permitido es de 0%, no podemos dejar correr riesgos, eso va para ti Silver, te olvidaras de lo que siente y seguirás el plan a el pie de la letra, ¿hable claro soldado? – cuestiono Shadow a Silver.

Entendido señor – respondió con un leve resentimiento.

La información de los satélites muestra mensajes de radar y magnéticos en Herios, en la constelación Arc, los mensajes interceptados indican que hay un complejo de edificios, es una base logística, uno de los profetas tiene el control de este sector, la misión es sencilla, queremos al profeta muerto, si matamos el profeta, paralizaremos la actividad Covenat por meses, eso nos daría el suficiente tiempo para idear nuevas tácticas para la guerra, haremos esto con un riesgo mínimo para la MGSC – dijo Shadow mostrándoles los datos en el monitor.

Tonterías para cualquier grupo que no sea este – dijo Shadow mostrando una pequeña sonrisa confiada – Sonic, explícales los detalles de esta misión – ordeno Shadow.

Bien, no será fácil, volaran hacia la atmósfera con una lluvia de meteoritos clase Leonid, este fenómeno ocurre con frecuencia en este planeta, lo que nos da la ventaja de una entrada y una huida que podrán pasar idnarvertidas, una vez en el planeta, según los cálculos, tardaremos 16 horas en llagar al punto de ejecución, ahí esperan al momento preciso en el que el profeta este descubierto y lo eliminaran, durante la misión, tomaran datos de las ruinas alienígenas no identificadas – explico Sonic.

¿Qué quieres decir con no identificadas? – pregunto Silver dudoso.

La arquitectura no es del diseño Covenat y por supuesto tampoco es nuestra, estas edificaciones son más antiguas que ambas civilizaciones, este sitio es de máxima importancia, fotografíen todo lo que puedan – explico Sonic.

Eso será todo, Sargento Maestro, puede reunirse con sus hombres, descenderán en 5 minutos, buena suerte y buen viaje –dijo Shadow mostrando confianza en sus hombres.

Los ODST y el Spartan avanzaron hacia las capsulas de expulsión, acomodaron sus armas y se acomodaron en sus respectivas capsulas, estas se cerraron, y en sus pantallas apareció la ruta que debían tomar.

Preparados para la expulsión en 5…4…3…2…1…0 –dijo la computadora, los ODST y el Spartan fueron expulsados hacia la cadena de asteroides.

Chicos, tengan cuidado, no se separen – les aviso Sonic, los demás siguieron su orden, pero un asteroides del tamaño de la capsula golpeo la capsula de Acid, provocando que se desviara del camino, en el impacto su sistema de liberación de paracaídas se daño, desafortunadamente, Acid iba en dirección errónea hacia el planeta y al no tener paracaídas, se quemo en ella por la velocidad a la que entraba.

El resto de los soldados lograron completar su infiltración. Desde las lejanías, en la oscuridad de la noche, en unas ruinas, un albatros miraba al cielo con atención, no sabía por que, pero sabia que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, siguió mirando al cielo oscuro como los cometas entraban en la atmósfera.

Lejos de las ruinas, las capsulas habían aterrizado, aunque dispersas, lo habían logrado solo 4 de ellas, una de las capsulas aterrizo en una zona frondosa llena de árboles, se abrió y de ahí salio el Spartan, en un campo abierto había caído otra capsula, se abrió y de ahí salio Sonic gateando, ya que aun esta mareado por el aterrizaje, activo su comunicador y trato de localizar a sus compañeros.

¿Jet? ¿Estas bien, donde estas? – pregunto el erizo poniéndose de pie.

Mira arriba – respondió Jet, el erizo volteo y vio que algo caía, se hizo aun lado, esquivando la puerta de la capsula de Jet, este salio y lo saludo.

Lamento eso, no fue mi intensión – decía con un tono normal.

No importa, debemos avanzar – dijo Sonic mientras caminaba.

¿Y que hay de Silver y el Spartan? – pregunto Jet.

En ese orden, de Silver, tengo su señal, esta cerca y 171 no recibo nada por ahora, será mejor ir en busca de Silver – respondió el erizo.

Bien – dijo Jet, ambos corrieron hasta el lugar de donde provenía la señal de Silver, y cuando llegaron, no les agrado lo que vieron.

Maldición – dijo Sonic mientras veía la capsula de Silver hundirse en un pantano, eso no era todo.

Su tanque de oxigeno, esta roto – dijo Jet mirando como salía el oxigeno del tanque, Sonic trato de entrar, pero tuvo que salir ya que se estaba hundiendo también.

Jet, trae el equipo de cargamento, debemos sacarlo antes de que se le acabe el aire, date prisa – ordeno Sonic, cuando Jet dio la vuelta, 171 paso a su lado, entro dentro del pantano sin dificultad y se acerco a la capsula de Silver, se acomodo e intento cargarla, Sonic y Jet miraban asombrados la fuerza del Spartan, pues había logrado sacar de lo profundo del pantano la capsula de Silver y la lanzo hacia tierra seca y alta, los chicos corrieron hacia la capsula seguidos del Spartan, al llegar a la capsula, 171 abrió la puerta de la capsula ya que estaba bloqueada, en cuanto la abrió, Silver salió al instante, se quito el casco y respiro desesperadamente.

¿Están locos? ¿Por qué me lanzaron de esa manera? – les grito Silver enojado, pero su enojo no duro mucho cuando vio a 171 a su lado, por extraña razón, se olvido de su enojo, 171 lo miro un segundo, luego volteo y siguió su camino hacia la misión, Jet se le acerco y se agacho para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Perdimos a Acid en la atmosfera – dijo Jet sorprendiéndolo.

Y casi te perdimos a ti también – agrego Sonic mientras seguía su camino.

Después unas horas caminando hasta el amanecer se habían detenido para tomar un descanso, Sonic saco un mapa, todos a su alrededor se acercaron para escuchar lo que Sonic diría.

Su logística y su base de recarga de combustible aquí – dijo señalando un lugar a unas hora de ellos – nosotros estamos aquí – señalo otro punto, cerca de unas montañas.

El profeta saldrá exactamente a las 0800 horas del día de mañana, todo dependerá de que hagamos un disparo seguro y certero desde aquí – señalando una cueva en una montana lejos del centro de abastecimiento.

Tenemos que darle en cuanto salga de la nave, el lugar de disparo debe estar unos 2 kilómetros del punto de extracción, está lejos, pero tendremos suficiente cobertura para salir – explico Sonic.

Suponiendo que el disparo se haga como se debe de hacer – dijo indirectamente Silver.

¿Y si no llegamos al blanco a tiempo? – pregunto Jet.

No habrá segundas oportunidades, es todo o nada – respondió Sonic.

Sera un largo y jodido camino, sin decir que tal vez aburrido – se quejo Silver.

Entonces empecemos a movernos – dijo Jet mientras avanzaban, en el camino, todo era demasiado silencioso, excepto cada vez que a Silver se le ocurría decir algo, siguieron caminando hasta que el día los cubría, siguieron caminando por encima de una colina hasta que 171 se detuvo, los demás hicieron lo mismo, 171 saco sus binoculares y observaba.

Oye, ¿no sería mejor si te quitas ese casco? – dijo burlonamente Silver.

Cállate Silver – dijo Jet serio, Silver lo miro mal y Sonic los ignoro, 171 les hizo la señal de avanzar y siguieron hacia donde estaba.

Cuando se detuvieron, Sonic, Silver y Jet, vieron una antigua ciudad en ruinas, su arquitectura era similar a la de Japón y de de las antiguas ciudades mayas, 171 tomaba fotos del lugar, pero vio algo diferente al resto de las edificaciones, vio una banda transportadora cargado materiales de trabajo, acerco la mira un poco mas y vio a un grunt vigilando el lugar, 171 se acerco mas a la zona de vigilancia, los ODST lo siguieron, 171 les hizo la señal de dispersarse y atacar, luego cada uno tomo su propio rumbo.

171 se acerco cautelosamente hasta el cuarto de válvulas, ahí tomo a un grunt de la cabeza, le aplasto su máscara de gas y le incrusto un cuchillo en el cráneo, matando instantáneamente, por otro lado, Sonic se acerco rápidamente a un grunt, con su rifle le dio una golpe en la nuca, rompiéndole el cráneo, Jet se movió ágilmente atreves de los arboles, cuando el grunt pudo notar su presencia, jet cayó sobre él, lo tomo de la cabeza y le rompió el cuello en un rápido giro.

Silver se movía entre la maleza, perseguía a un grunt que camina en un campo expuesto, espero a que este le diera la espalda, saco su rifle silenciador y apunto, pero el grunt se movió un poco hacia la derecha, cubriéndose inconscientemente, Silver gruño, se trato de mover para tener mejor ángulo, es su repentino movimiento no se fijo en una rama seca que crujió al ser pisada, el grunt volteo y miro con miedo a Silver, este no dejo de observar al grunt y se preparaba para disparar, jalo el gatillo y el grunt cayó muerto de un disparo en la cabeza.

Pero un fuerte gruñido y un golpe seco lo distrajo, volteo y vio a un enorme albatros con un martillo de gravedad siendo detenido por 171, el albatros hizo un rápido movimiento de liberación y empujo a 171 hacia el campo expuesto y a Silver colina abajo.

171 retrocedió, Storm (nombre del albatros) intento golpearlo con el martillo, 171 salto y saco su rifle de asalta y disparo contra Storm, pero él fue más rápido y golpeo el arma de 171, quien se vio obligado a soltarla y evitar la onda de choque provocada por el poder del martillo.

Silver rodaba colina abajo, para su mala suerte esa colina terminaba en el rio, la corriente lo jalo hacia una cascada, trataba de sostenerse de la orilla, pero el agua golpeaba con mucha fuerza, pero pudo sostenerse de una raíz que colgaba de la orilla de la cascada, pero su atención se centro en el albatros que salió volando del golpe, seguido Fireheart que caía sobre Storm, salto y se puso en posición defensiva, esto distrajo a Silver, quien no se dio cuenta de que la raíz se rompió y cayó cerca del desemboque del agua, al estar inclinado trato de sostenerse, pero debido al ángulo de la cascada y la fuerza de la corriente resbalo, apenas se pudo sostener de una roca que sobresalía de la cascada, mientras miraba con su rifle francotirador caía hacia lo profundo de la cascada.

171 peleaba contra Storm, 171 evadía cada uno de los golpes de Storm, 171 evadió un martillazo de Storm y lo golpeo en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire, 171 giro y le dio un codazo en el quijada, luego una pateta en el rostro, lo que le sacándole un ojo, siguió con un golpe en el hocico y finalizo con una poderosa patada en el pecho, empujándolo al fondo de la cascada.

Silver trataba de sujetarse, pero la fuerza de la cascada lo empujaba hacia una dolorosa caída, al igual que aquel albatros, Silver sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y perdió momentáneamente la conciencia, estaba a punto de caer cuando una mano lo alcanzó a sostener, era 171, lo jalo hacia él, lo llevo en sus brazos hasta un lugar seguro, Sonic y Jet apenas llegaban a ayudar cuando vieron que 171 ya lo había logrado, cuando Silver estaba recuperando la conciencia se fijo en que 171 lo cargaba en sus brazos, a lo que reacciono de una manera poco positiva.

¡No estoy lisiado, bájame ahora! – grito enojado y avergonzado por la situación, 171 lo bajo y siguió su camino, Jet y Sonic lo miraron, luego Jet camino hacia Silver.

Habla más fuerte y los covenats vendrán a jugar tiro al blanco con nosotros – dijo Jet en tono de regaño.

Cállate la boca, ¡el solo tuvo suerte! – dijo enojado Silver.

Siguieron caminando sin decir nada, el silencio reinaba el lugar, caminaban dentro de un templo, o eso parecía, había una estatua gigante con forma de humano el fondo, por lo cual 171 tomo una foto, siguieron su camino, subiendo colinas, hasta llegar a unas ruinas donde Jet y Silver se separaron de Sonic y 171 para recopilar información.

Dos veces – dijo Jet dándole un zape a Silver.

¿dos veces que? – pregunto con desgano.

Fueron dos veces que tuvimos que salvarte, tonto, al menos deberías agradecer por eso, en especial a el –dijo Jet señalando a 171, Silver solo puso una cara de pocos amigos por el comentario.

Ya en la noche, los chicos continuaban con su recorrido hasta el punto de acción, en el camino encontraron unas enormes escaleras que tenias cientos de metros de largo y cada escalón era de un metro de alto.

Esas si son escaleras – dijo Silver con cansancio, una vez que terminaron el recorrido ya habían pasado unas horas y casi estaba amaneciendo, eran las 7:39 de la mañana, habían llegado el punto de acción, solo era cuestión de esperar.

171 busco un punto ideal para disparo, Silver lo miraba con resignación, sabía que ya no podría hacer nada, solo observar como transcurría la misión.

Después de todo, será mejor que sea todo lo que dijeron que era – dijo resignado Silver, camino hasta donde estaban todos, 171 estaba enfocando al enemigo.

A lo lejos, todos los covenats estaban reunidos, estaban en una ceremonia para recibir al profeta, una Phantom se acercaba. Silver y los chicos seguían esperando, enfocados en el profeta, mirando con sus binoculares, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien se acercaba, respiración era agitada y caminaba con dificultad, caminaba hasta que pudo ver a Silver y sus compañeros.

171 dejo de lado su rifle y volteo para ver que Storm seguía con vida, se encontraba ensangrentado, su armadura estaba destruida y ahora era tuerto. Storm estaba atrás de Silver, listo para matarlo de un brutal golpe con su mazo de gravedad, 171 reacciono instantáneamente, todo paso en cuestión de segundos, se levanto, y empujo a Silver para salvarlo de ese golpe mortal, pero en su acto de heroísmo, recibió el golpe, Storm lo había golpeado en el bazo izquierdo, fue tan fuerte que rompió su brazo y sus costillas, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Storm intento rematar a 171 ya que estaba en el suelo herido, pero Silver y Jet también reaccionaron y taclearon a Storm, derribándolo, Sonic se subió encima de el, apunto directamente a su rostro y disparo sin parar, hasta que se le acabaron las municiones, se levantaron y corrieron hacia donde estaba 171, lo ayudaron a acomodarse para tratar de curarlo.

El profeta salía de su nave y recorría el camino hacia su palacio, donde ya no podría ser un blanco y no podrían asesinarlo, eso significaba que la misión fracasaría.

Quítenle el casco, tiene que respirar aire puro – ordeno Sonic, Jet obedeció y le quito el casco, al quitárselo todos se sorprendieron al ver el rostro de una joven gata violeta, su postro mostraba dolor y resistencia a la vez, los miro y por primera vez en la misión, hablo.

Dispara, Silver, dispara ahora, 1eres el único que puede hacerlo – grito tratando de resistir el dolor.

Para el Silver el tiempo paso lentamente, asimilo sus palabras, la miro y corrió hacia el rifle, lo tomo y apunto velozmente al profeta, espero a tenerlo en la mira, cuando el profeta estaba a punto de terminar su recorrido, disparo directo a la cabeza, matando instantáneamente.

Todos los Covenats empezaron a descontrolarse, su profeta estaba muerto y nadie sabía quien lo hizo, el descontrol se no se hizo esperar, el caos reino, victoria para la MGSC.

En el punto de acción, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de 171, sin sus cascos, ella estaba recostada sobre la una roca, los tres chicos, Silver se veía más preocupado. 171 saco una unidad de memoria de atrás de su armadura y la coloco sobre las manos de Sonic.

Son los datos; de las ruinas, diles que se los entreguen a la Dra. Marine, ella sabrá qué hacer con ellos – decía tratando de resistir el dolor.

No Blaze, tú se los entregaras – dijo Sonic, tratando de reconfortarla, para Silver y Jet, era la primera vez que escuchaban su nombre, Silver solo la miro con más nostalgia.

Ambos sabemos… que so no será posible – dijo Blaze casi sin fuerzas, Silver no soportaba más.

Gracias… y lo siento – dijo Silver lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído por los demás, ellos lo vieron sorprendidos.

¿Qué?... –pregunto dudosa Blaze.

Gracias por salvar mi vida tantas veces, y lamento que te hirieran – dijo Silver cabeza baja.

Silver… -dijo Blaze antes de cerrar sus ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Unas días después, en la fragata Wild Edge, en su comedor, estaban los ODST sentaos como siempre, Sonic, Jet y Silver, ni uno había tocado su comida, ni siquiera Sonic había probado sus chilidogs, todos lucían pensativos, pero fueron interrumpidos por un joven zorro de dos colas que había llegado a sentarse junto a ellos y los había dejado unas manzanas como ofrenda.

Supe lo que hicieron allá, mataron al profeta y detuvieron la cadena de suministros del Covenat de todo el sector Arc, buen trabajo chicos – los felicito Tails, Silver y sus compañeros no le tomaron mucha importancia.

Pero el Spartan, ¡vaya, cayó más rápido que un novato debilucho en su primer día de entrenamiento! ¡Se supone que esos tipos son invencibles! Parece que no sabía lo que se necesita para estar con lo Helljumpers – dijo Tails burlándose de Blaze, cosa que a ninguno de los chicos les agrado

Cállate – fue lo que le dijo Jet antes de derribarlo de un puñetazo en la mejilla.

¡Hey! ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Qué demonio pasa con ustedes? ¿No he dicho nada malo? – se quejo Tails mientras se frotaba la mejilla, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza con una manzana, cortesía de Silver.

Te hare una advertencia, aléjate de nosotros, porque si sabemos que vuelves a decir algo como eso, descubrirás por que tenemos tan mala fama – le advirtió Sonic en un tono muy amenazador, Tails se levanto, asintio con su cabeza y se retiro, lejos de ahí, un camaleón esperaba al zorro sentado en la mesa, este llego un poco temeroso y confundido.

¿Qué tal tu almuezo con los Helljumpers, eh? – pregunto sarcásticamente Espio, que había visto lo que paso, Tails no dijo nada.

Todavía tienes mucho que aprender Tails – dijo Espio mientras miraba una placa que decía "ODST HELLJUMPERS" con el logo de un lobo en el centro.

Silver miraba a través de la ventana pensativo, recordaba todas las ocasiones en las que Blaze lo salvo y en como se había comportado él.

Al pasar unas horas, Silver caminaba por los pasillos de la fragata, cruzo una puerta y llego una recepción, donde se acerco a pedir información.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar una puerta que estaba en la sección 1, puerta 71, abrió la perilla y acerco la cabeza, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la máquina de signos vitales, Silver abrió un poco más y se animo a hablar.

¿Blaze? – pregunto el erizo con calma.

¿Silver, eres tú? – pregunto la gata violeta, que tenía su brazo enyesado, al igual que sus costillas, no tenia su armadura, solo una simple bata de hospital y recostada sobre su cama de hospital.

Si…soy yo, ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto tímidamente mientras entraba y se sentaba a su lado; la tomo de su mano sana.

Bien, los doctores dicen que me recuperare, pero que no podre volver al campo de batalla – dijo algo triste, Silver se sintió mal por eso y deseo hacer algo, pero solo podía hablar.

Lo siento, fui muy descuidado en la misión, ahora por mi culpa, terminaste herida, todo por mi orgullo – se disculpo tratando de soltarle la mano, pero en vez de eso ella se aferro a la suya.

Ya no te lamentes por eso, aun así podre pertenecer la MGSC como parte de centro de inteligencia, y quien sabe, tal vez, algún día pueda regresar a la batalla, pero no creo que este como Spartan, pero me gustaría estar como Helljumper – dijo Blaze dándole una sonrisa.

Nada me alegraría más que tenerte a mi lado – dijo Silver regresándole la sonrisa.

Desde afuera de la habitación, ambos eran observados por Jet, Sonic y una enfermera rosa que miraban con satisfacción la escena, excepto la enfermera que suspiraba por ese romántico momento, según ella.

¿Quién diría que veríamos a Silver así? – dijo Jet divertido.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – dijo Sonic con su típica sonrisa.

Bueno, me voy, deberíamos dejar solo a eso tortolos, ustedes deberían dejarlos en paz también, adiós par de tortolos – dijo el halcón verde en un tono de burla, por este comentario ambos erizos se sonrojaron y también se retiraron en sentido contrario a Jet.

Creo que mejor iré a atender a los demás pacientes – dijo la enfermera rosa.

Bueno, oye, ¿tienes planes para uno de estos días? – pregunto Sonic nervioso.

No, realmente – respondió la eriza rosa.

Tendré el día libre mañana, quieres hacer algo divertido – pregunto Sonic rascándose la nuca.

Claro, ¿Por qué no?, sería lindo – dijo la eriza rosa.

Ok, vengo por ti mañana aquí a la salida, te cuidas Amy – dijo Sonic dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sonic salió corriendo hacia la dirección a la que se fue Jet, Amy se abrazo a si misma y dio una linda risa de felicidad.

Con Silver y Blaze, ambos se habían quedado dormidos, el recargado a la cama, y ella obre él, cada uno con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin.

Glosario

MGSC– Comando Espacial de Guardianes de Mobius.

ODST –

Wind Edge – Viento cortante.

Ultimate Chaos – Caos definitivos.

Helljumpers – Saltadores del infierno.

Spartan – Espartano.


End file.
